Pokétalia: A Pokémon Hetalia
by JuptileNamudori253
Summary: What happened during the Great War? Who were those involved, and what was its effect on the world? Find out as the events of the war are recounted by personifications of the nations in it. Pokémon-Hetalia AU, rated T to be safe.
1. Meet the Japonians

**Pokétalia: a Pokémon Hetalia**

 **Episode 0:** Meet the Japonians (Prologue)

* * *

Once upon a time, the Pokémon world was in disorder. The Great War has just finished, and tensions were at an all-time high. Because of this, the nations of the world decided to create a global Alliance. The first five members all are from the same continent, with a rich history with each other. Meet the Japonians.

* * *

"Everyone here?" asked a raven-haired man with a little Charmander by his side. He wore a red shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a red cap. He seemed like the leader of the group, as he was speaking on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "Hoenn? Johto? Almia? Sinnoh?"

"I'm here, Kanto-niichan!" answered an enthusiastic boy with a tanner skin. His outfit comprised of a green vest and black motorcycle pants. His Treecko sat on the bike he parked behind his table.

"Hoenn, how many times have I told you to _not_ bring your bike inside rooms?" the leader, now known as Kanto sighed. Hoenn, the boy with the bike, sulked and exited the room to place his bike outside. "Anyway, where is Johto?"

"Here, Kanto-han," a tough-looking man in a black samurai-like suit muttered as he leaned on a wall, petting his Murkow. "Just asking, what is the purpose, this event?"

"To bring us together," Kanto replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can you at least _try_ to act like you're interested in this, Johto?"

"Whatever you say, Kanto-han~" Johto replied in a sing-song voice.

"Okay," Kanto continued after breathing a little (Johto _always_ gets on his nerves). "Now where are Almia and Sinnoh?"

"We're over here!" a young girl with a red ranger's outfit replied, her pet Eevee yipping happily. Beside her was a tall silver-haired woman wearing a black swester, black jogging pants, and a grey scarf. The two were the only people actually sitting properly.

"Yep, we're over here," the older female smiled warmly at Kanto, her little Piplup playing around with Eevee.

"Okay, everyone's her- HOENN!" Kanto shouted at the young man who was still outside.

"Hehehe, I got a _little_ distracted by the scenery..." Hoenn replied sheepishly as he re-entered, his Treecko sitting on his head

"O _kay_ , now that we're all here, please all be seated. We can now start discussions and future plans for our world, especially after the Great War," Kanto said, regaining his temper. "But before we start, I think the readers need to know what has happened."

"What readers?" Hoenn whispered to Johto, who responded with an "I don't know" gesture.

"So let us recount the tale of the Great War," Kanto said seriously, going into stoyteller-mode.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to my newest project! This will replace my other story, P:RC. This won't be like normal funny Hetalia, but it will contain a few humorous (I _think_ ) parts (like Hoenn and his bike). Anyway, I also need some advice on their personalities and how they speak (e.g. honorifics), so please don't hesitate to review, but non-constructive flames will face Kanto's full wrath.

 **TBC**


	2. The Land of Rebirth

**Pokétalia: a Pokémon Hetalia**

 **Episode 1:** The Land of Rebirth

* * *

 _It all started in the distant land of Orre..._

"Lady Rui!" a hooded trainer called out to a girl with a Celebi, eyes filled with worry. "There are boats blocking Gateon's ports!"

"What?!" a brunette girl wearing a black jacket and white skirt, with pigtails and pink boots exclaimed. This was Orre, also known as Rui. She held her left eye painfully, then gained a serious look. "We must not allow this treachery! From what country is the blockade?"

"K-Kalos, ma'am," the trainer replied.

"I thought we signed a peace treaty with them!" Orre retorted. "Curse that Kalem, we can't do this on our own!"

"But who will we call? Ferrum and Holon won't help us, and Hoenn is still in isolation..." she trailed off. "I guess we have no choice but to call those two. Celebi, you know what to do!"

Celebi nodded, and disappeared in an instant. Orre meanwhile left her house in Agate and glanced in the direction of the port town. _What a dark aura..._ she thought. She then felt a pain in her side. "No, they're invading Pyrite! Kanto-niichan, please hurry..."

* * *

"Celebi!" Johto exclaimed as he was exploring Ilex Forest. The Time Traveler Pokémon looked frantic, rapidly saying things to in Pokéspeech.

"I _see_..." Johto said darkly. "Murkrow, go and call Kanto!"

"Kalem, how _dare_ you invade Rui," Johto growled, and dashed for Ecruteak to give orders to his army.

* * *

"Orre's in danger!?" Kanto shouted when he received Murkrow's message. At the time he wore a dark red kimono shirt and black pants. "Are you sure?"

'That's what Celebi said,' Murkrow cawed in response. 'According to her, the coastal cities are under siege. Ferrum and Holon don't want to help, and you know how Hoenn is right now; he won't even _talk_ to anyone.'

"Kalos... I can't believe you would do this!" Kanto exclaimed. "Go, gather the army! Prepare for war against Kalos!" he told his generals.

"Rui, here we come," he whispered.

* * *

"Please, help us, Holon!" Orre pleaded to a man in a traveller's outfit. Unlike other countries, Holon doesn't have a Pokémon that accompanies him; however, he likes to bring a deck of cards wherever he goes.

"Why should I help you fight against a giant nation like Kalos?" Holon asked coldly.

"Your metal types would really help us!" Orre replied hopefully.

"No means no, I will not risk my relations with them for you, and neither will Ferrum!" Holon retorted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Y-you're in league with them..." Orre was struck by this painful realization, and was frozen on the spot.

"And now it's time for me to leave," Holon smirked as he gathered his cards and walked away. Then suddenly, he heard a click of a gun. "What's the meaning of this, Rui!?" he shouged angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we end the dark chapter two! To those who don't understand what has happened, Orre invaded Holon after it refused to help her. Next chapter will focus more on Kalos and his allies. Please review, and non-constructive flames will be sunk in Boyleland. Until next time~

 **TBC**


End file.
